La guerre détruit les gens
by Akina-Red
Summary: Un sauveur perdu et déboussoler retrouve un Drago droguer et dépressif . Qu'elle jolie petit duo . Drarry , lemon ?
1. Epilogue

**Prologue**

Le monde sorcier se relevait doucement de la guerre, mais à quel prix ? Au prix d'amis, de famille et d'être chères. Harry n'était plus le même depuis la fin de la guerre. Il aurait dû tous les protéger, il aurait pu empêcher tous ces morts. C'est ce qu'il disait depuis la fin de cette guerre, même si tout le monde s'avait pertinemment que cela était complétement faut ! Des milliers avait décidé se sacrifier pour l'avenir de ce monde. La vie est bien cruelle parfois ! Le brun avait beau voir le côté positif de la guerre mais son jolie tableau était toujours noircie par tous ces morts, tous ces gens auxquels il avait tenu et qui avait insistés pour se battre a ses coté, en y laissent leur vie. Bien sûr il lui restait sa meilleur amie Hermione, son meilleur ami Ron, mais rien était comme avant. Moly était dévasté par la perte de ses fils, d'ailleurs cela faisait à présent 2 mois qu'elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre. Malgré les quelques personnes encore là pour soutenir le "sauveur du monde sorcier «, la joie de vivre n'était plus là. Lorsque depuis ses 11 ans on vit avec un seul but qui est de détruire Voldemort comment peut-on reprendre une vie normale ? Trouver un seul autre plant d'avenir ? Harry n'avait toujours pas la réponse à cette question, la preuve malgré les postes d'aurores, de professeurs ou même de chasseur de mangemort, le brun n'avait aucune idée de son avenir. Et il n'était pas le seul !

Londres moldu 00h34 Drago Malefoy les cheveux gras, les vêtements déchirés était au fond d'une ruelle. Depuis combien de temps exactement, il ne serait le dire. Peut-être des minutes, des heures, voir des jours. N'ayant pas la force de se jeter sous les roues d'une voiture, il préférait se laisser mourir à petit feux. De tous façon qui aurait pu le retenir, son père était mort, sa mère folle et ses soit disant amis l'avait lâchement abandonné lorsqu'il avait rejoint l'ordre du phénix. Ah parlons-en de l'ordre du phénix, il avait combattue à leur côtés, il les avait défendu corps et âme, pour au finale n'être jamais accepter. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissé recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, cella aurait facilité les choses. Non bien sûr c'est trop simple il a fallu que Saint-Potter ouvre sa bouche pour le défendre. Ce jour-là Drago aurait voulu lui crier de le laisser, qu'il voulait mourir mais il n'en avait plus la force. C'est ce même jours qu'il avait perdu la foi, qu'il n'avait plus envie de croire, plus envie de se battre et seulement sombré dans les ténèbres. Sa seule dose de bonheurs fut l'alcool, les coups d'un soir et la drogue. Voilà comment l'on retrouve un Malefoy en pleine nuit au milieu d'une ruelle. Non ce n'était même plus un Malefoy, il fessait déshonneur a sa famille, il avait donc décidé de changer de nom, ce serait désormais Grayson, mais les dealeurs et autre l'avait surnommé Gray.


	2. Chapter 1: Londre la nuit

**Chapitre I: Londres la nuit !**

Cela faisait un bon bout de temps que la nuit était tombée sur la ville de Londres moldu bien sûr. Les maisons étaient à présent éteintes et les bars et discothèques festifs propageaient plus de lumière que les éclairages de la ville. Un grand brun aux yeux verts déambulait sans but précis dans les quartiers peu fréquentables. Il était peut-être poussé par son envie insoupçonné de s'attiré des ennuis comme pour donner un sens à sa vie, ou bien cherchait-il tous simplement des ruelles ou se cacher du vent glaciale qui se levait. Nous étions en plein milieu du Printemps mais les nuits était toujours aussi rudes. L'homme en question continuait à marcher la tête haute sans porter une grande intention aux personnes semblant s'agiter autour de lui. Le visage inexpressif, les mains dans les poches et le regard vide, il se laissait guider par ses pieds. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de marche il finit par se retrouver en face d'un mur, une impasse surement, mais cela ne sembla pas le déranger plus que ça. Du moins se disait-il avant que son regard tombe sur un corps recroquevillé au sol. Il aurait dû faire comme toutes les personnes un tant soit peu intelligente, c'est à dire faire demi-tour sans porter un seul regard à cette personne. Lui n'était pas normale ...Oh non lui n'était pas comme tout le monde ! Il se pencha sur le corps et le secoua doucement. Jusqu'à présent la masse n'avait émis aucun signe de vie, mais lorsque la main du brun se posa sur lui, le corps ouvrit les yeux. Ces yeux mon dieux qui ne les aurait pas reconnues. Ces yeux gris presque acier, mais ils avaient quelques chose de différent, ils semblaient vidés d'émotions. La dernière fois que l'homme avait croisé ces yeux, ils lui imploraient de le laisser, de le laisser mourir, de l'abandonner à son triste sort, mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Alors qu'aujourd'hui il aurait prié pour revoir cette pitié, même un sentiment anodin, une once de haine, de colère. Ils restaient désespérément vides. Le brun ne regretta pas de c'être arrêté, jamais il n'aurait pensé voir la personne qu'il considérait comme la plus forte de ce monde, aussi détruite. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait encore rien dit. Lorsqu'il prit la parole se fut d'une vois tremblante qu'il demanda.

-Malefoy ?

L'intéresser le regarda, mais il n'eut le droit à aucune réaction, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à qu'il entendit crier au loin.

-Gray ! Mon vieux tu te ramènes t'es à moi ce soir !

Lentement son pire ennemie se redressa et se dirigea vers l'inconnu aux longs cheveux noir et au sourire incroyablement pervers. Là le brun eut le réflexe de lui saisir le poignet et de s'exclamer.

-Non mais tu ne vas pas faire ça ?

Nonchalamment le blond haussa les épaules et tira doucement sur son bras pour essayer de se dégager de la main puissante d'Harry. Le brun n'ayant pas remarqué l'inconnu s'approcher, il ne vit pas non plus le crochet que lui balança celui-ci en pleine mâchoires. En revanche il entendit parfaitement la réplique que lui lança son attaquant.

-Si tu le voulais cette nuit tu n'avais cas le commander.

Sous l'effet de la surprise les yeux émeraude du "sauveur du monde des sorcier " s'écarquillèrent. Ne pouvant pas se contenir plus il se jeta sur l'inconnu, prêt à le défigurer. Au bout de deux, trois coups de poing et une bonne dizaine de coups de genoux, l'homme était à présent à terre. Il avait arrêté de crier, même de gesticuler. Peut-être était-il mort, ça le brun n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Se contentant de se retourner vers le blond qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, il lui saisit le poignet et ordonna d'une voix qui ne lui permettait aucun commentaire.

-Toi tu viens avec moi et tu n'as rien à dire !

Harry crue voir passer dans les yeux acier du blond de la surprise, mais sans grande conviction.


	3. Chapter 2: Les gens changent

Désoler du grand retard que j'ai pris j'ai us du mal à retrouver une nouvelle correctrice merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté . J e prévient d'avance que bientôt je posterais un nouvelle OS merci d'avance !

Chapitre II : les gens change avec le temps

Harry se leva avec un mal de dos infernal, la cause . Avoir passé la lit sur le vieux canapé de son salon . Il avait préféré laisser le petit blond dormir dans sa chambre . Plus il réfléchissait plus l'idée d'héberger son pire ennemi lui paraissait stupide . L'ex griffondor se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas traînent .  
Dans la chambre l'ex-serpentard se levait doucement les cheveux ébouriffés, c'est cernes ayant diminuer . Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi, cela fessait à près 3 mois qu'il errait dans la rue, dormant sur un banc , parfois même sur le béton . On avait beau l'acheter Drago ne passait jamais la nuit chez un de ses clients . Que c'était ironique cela l'aurait dégoutté il y a des années qu'on le paye pour se servir de son corps et qu'il se serve de ses sous non pas pour se nourrir mais pour y dépenser dans la drogue ou l'alcool . À il était tombé bien bas le Malefoy respecté de tous les serpentard . Il avait appris a ce dégoutté, a sa haire, rien que le fait de se regarder dans un miroir lui donnait envie de vomir . Perdu dans ses pensé il se remémorait doucement chez qui il était . Il était chez le Grand Harry Potter, certains se seraient damnés pour se retrouver à l'endroit où il était . Tandis que pour le blond c'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver . Pourquoi lui ? Il aurait pu aider n'importe quelle autre ex mangée morte en détresse , après tous ce n'était pas si difficile à trouver . Non bien sûr il faut que le survivant choisisse son pire ennemi si ça se trouve le beau brin avaient des manies masochistes . Que cherchait-il en l'ex serpentard ? Son regard froid, c'est réplique sarcastique ou peut-être un reste dut passer ? Quoi que cherche Harry, il ne le retrouverait sûrement pas en lui . Tout le monde change que ce soit en bien ou en pire . Drago lui avait changé, oh oui, il était devenu un cadavre ambulant accro a la drogue . C'est en poussant un énième soupire qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir la même scène qu'hier, le brun prépare à manger . Lorsque celui-ci entendit un bruit derrière lui, il se retourna bien sur comme toutes les personnes sensées .

-Bonjours Malefoy, bien dort .

Demanda Harry avec un grand sourire . Pourquoi était-il aussi chaleureux ? Pourquoi avec lui ? Furent les questions qui traversaient la petite tête blonde à ses moments .

-Euh...Oui... et toi...Potter ?

Est voilé super maintenant il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots . L'ex griffondor aurait dû être froid avec lui, au lieu de sa il lui souriait . Pas étonnant que Drago perde tous ses repères . Quoi, quoi, non le brun riait, il devait sûrement se moquer de son bégaiement . Le blond se trouva tellement stupide !

-Bien, bien, tu prends quoi pour le déjeuner .

Sans fut trop pour l'ex serpentard s'il ne lui demandait pas il allait craquer .

-Pourquoi ?

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et répondit .

-Il faut bien que tu manges !

Le blondinet u envie de se taper la tête contre les murs .

-Non pas ça, pourquoi tu es aussi gentil ?

Ça voit avait tremblé mais il n'en avait rien à faire il voulait c'est savoir . Le brun sembla réfléchir pendant un temps qui parut a Drago comme une éternité . Puis soudain la bouche de celui-ci s'ouvrit pour lui donner une réponse à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas .

-Drago tout le monde change , toi comme moi et je voudrais reprendre tous depuis le début avec toi . Changer le passé n'est pas possible alors veut tu aujourd'hui devenir mon ami .

Pour joindre les gestes à la parole Harry lui tendit la main .  
Les yeux du blond c'était écarquiller sous la surpris, il revoyait encore la scène de sa première année ou la main du brun n'avait pas bougé . Aujourd'hui c'était à son tour de faire un choix .Au fond il avait toujours voulu être amis avec lui . Pas a cause de sa popularité, non, à cause de son sourire, c'est yeux vert , son caractère . Le blond glissa alors sa main froide dans celle-ci bouillant du brun .

-Oui soyons ami Potter !

L'intéresser se racla la gorge .

-Les amis ont interdiction de s'appeler par leur nom !

Drago répliqua .

-Oui c'est vrai et les amis ne vivent pas les uns chez les autres donc je vais devoir partir Po... Harry !

Le sourcille des brus se foncèrent et il répliqua d'un ton sans appel .

-Les amis doivent veiller les uns sur les autres donc je veille sur toi tant que tu n'as pas de maison .

La mimique qu'avait affichée quelques minutes plus tôt Harry se retrouva alors sur le visage du blond .

-Oh Harry le grand sauveur de ses dames !

Soupira l'ex serpentard .

-Hey... juste Harry ca suffit !

Pour la première fois Drago rit , d'un vrai rire franc et sincère . Le cœur du brun sursauta dans sa poitrine que le blond était mignon lorsqu'il riait . L'ex griffondor le vénérait, bien qu'il n'ait pas une vie facile, il trouvait encore la force de rire . Là il lui tirait son chapeau .

Peu importa que les malheurs les est réunis il allait faire face et ensemble du moins c'est-ce que Harry espérait..


	4. Chapter 3: Cauchemards

En raison de mes chapitres trop courts j'ai décidé d'en poster 2 d'un coup et ce sera pareille à chaque fois, voila bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3: Cauchemarde quand tu nous tiens !

Cela fessait à présentes 2 nuits que Harry et Drago dormaient dans la même maison . Deux nuits ? Du moins cela aurait fait 2 nuits si un crie ne déchira la tranquillité de la maison .Violemment sorti de son sommeil le brun ouvrit les yeux et sauta rapidement de son lit pour ce précipité dans le salon . Il retrouva alors un petit blond tous tremblent, recroqueviller sur lui-même pleure à chaud larme .Le cerveau du survivant bloqua, même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait jamais imaginé une chose pareille . Les yeux gris noyer de larmes, qui reflétaient la tristesse qui rongeait peuvent à peut le blond . Que Harry pouvait comprendre la peine du blond, ressentir la douleur la transparence de plus en plus . Il y avait comme un miroir en Drago . Une guerre qui l'avait autant détruit que lui, une bataille qui les hantait, les suivait, les torturait . Chaque jour, chaque nuit revenait les souvenirs tellement violent qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir . De quoi du visage de ses amis souriant ? Bien sûr ce souvenir était noirci par leurs cadavres, ronger par les larmes. Une douce chaleur envahit le corps du brun, de la compassion sûrement, il voulait l'aider même s'il n'avait pas pu le faire pour lui-même . À pas de loup il se dirigea vers on colocataire . Il lui tendit le bras , persuadé que le blond aller refuser et lui jeter une réplique cinglante .Ce fut une grande surprise de voir l'ex serpentard se jeter contre lui sanglotant à chaudes larmes . Après tous il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il avait besoin de retrouver la sécurité qu'elle vienne de Potter ou d'un autre . Referment doucement ses bras autour du corps frêle de Malefoy . Harry chuchota d'une voie douce et tendre .

-Je suis la...Tu n'es pas seul...Chut...Ça va aller

À la fin de ses douces paroles il le serra plus fort, espèrent prouver qu'il ne contait pas le laisser qu'il ne voulût pas l'abandonner . S'il voulait continuer à vivre , ou plutôt survivre il ne le ferait pas seul . Il aurait le soutien d'Harry ! Le blond répliqua d'une voix sur aiguë et hystérique.

-Non non, ça ne va pas aller il y avait tant de sang tant de cadavres par ma faute, je suis un monstre comment peux-tu supporter d'avoir un ami comme moi Harry . Je devrais te dégoutter de répugner tu devrais avoir envie de partie lui de moi .

Drago aurait voulu se frapper, se blesser . Il avait tenu des années sans craquer, affichant son masque impassible et aujourd'hui il craquait devant la personne qu'il avait haie pendant des années . Qu'il était faible c'était tellement pathétique . raffermissant sa prit dans l'espoir de calmer les tremblements du blond . D'une voie un peux plus forte il répondit lentement .

-Drago tu n'as rien à te reprocher dans cette guerre, tu n'aurais pas pu sauver tout le monde . Tu ne les as pas tué volontairement, tu as défendu la cause que tu pensais juste, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable .

Il voulait atténuer cette peine, prendre toute cette tristesse, sécher ses larmes, soigné son cœur, aspiré la douleur. Si cela se serait passé à Poudlard Harry n'aurait pas fait attention à la peine du blond, oh non il s'en serait même moquer, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas pareil, tant de chose avait changé ; trop de choses . La phrase que Malefoy souffla le lui prouva .

-Je ...p. peut...rester avec toi ...s'il te plaît..

.Surpris l'intéresser ne répondu pas tous se suit le blond murmura .

-J'ai peur !

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres du survivant il répondit doucement .

-Bien sur !

Ils passaient la nuit l'un avec l'autre dans le même lit.


End file.
